


Take Me Away

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, At first I based it off of Romeo and Juliet, F/M, Krypton and Daxam never got destroyed, Smut, it took a turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Kara loves Mon-el but she's from Krypton and he's from Daxam. They'll find a way to make it work.





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've been working on this for a couple of weeks and I hope you like it. I also might be posting a Karamel smut later watch out.

16 years ago

"Mon-el!"

"What?"

"You ruined my dress!"

"Well it's not my fault you wore it."

"If I didn't wear it my parents would knew I would be playing with you."

"I don't get you Kryptonians."

"Well I don't get you Daxamites."

"You're not like any other girls, Kara Zor-el. That's why you're my friend."

9 years ago

"Kara, we all have to go."

"Why did we even get invited to a Daxam party anyway?"

"It's the prince's thirteenth birthday and it would be rude of us to attend. Now go get ready."

"Ok, mother"

While at the party Kara had to deal with stares given by Daxamites and boring politics. Kara somehow found herself out of the castle and into a beautiful garden. She sat down on the bench and looked at the flowers. She wished that she was back home like her cousin was but no, she had to come and celebrate the prince of Daxam's birthday. Kara huffed out of annoyance which caused someone to laugh. She looked behind and saw the prince standing by the garden gates smiling at her.

"Well, Well if it isn't Kara Zor-el of Krypton."

"It is, Prince Mon-el of Daxam."

"Ugh, why so formal Kara? I thought we were friends?"

"We were friends. That was before I learned how terrible your people are."

"Ahh, yes and I've learned how high and mighty you kryptonians are." Kara hadn't noticed until now that Mon-el was sitting next to her on the bench. He was very close to the kryptonian, closer than she would've liked.

"Could you move?"

"Hmm, Am I making you uncomfortable Kara?"

"Y-Yes" By this time, Mon-el was extremely close and both their lips were about to touch.

"Do you want me to pull back Kara?"

"No- I mean yes, yes I want you to pull back."

"Ok" Mon-el moved his face from hers and looked at his feet. Kara couldn't help but feel as if she had made a mistake. 

"No, I didn't want you to pull back."

"Oh, really? Does little Kara want me to kiss her?"

"You know what, I think I do." With that, Mon-el kissed Kara as a 12 and 13 year old could. They felt as if they could kiss forever but the moment was interrupted by a scream.

"Kara! Come here now!" Kara looked at her mother with guilt in her eyes. She got up but before she could go Mon-el pulled on her arm.

"Please, don't go. You could stay here and be my princess."

"I'm sorry Mon-el." Kara ran to her parents crying. Little did she know that her heart wasn't the only one that was broke that night.

Now

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"What? You don't like sneaking of to another planet to see your boyfriend get coronated."

"No, it's the fact that I've never done anything to disobey my parents before."

"Kara, we're 22 years old. You don't have to listen to your parents rules."

"Yes I do, as long as they're alive."

"Well, don't worry because as soon as we land on Daxam you don't have to go back there ever again." 

"I know but I feel like I'm betraying my family."

"Do you want to stay? I don't want you to feel like your being forced to come with me."

"No, it's fine. I want to go, I love you Mon-el"

"I love you to Kara." Mon-el put in the coordinates for Daxam and they were on their way. 

Once they got to Daxam Mon-el snuck Kara into the castle and to his room. Once they got there Kara plopped down on the bed.

"Ugh I'm so tired."

"Well you should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well first we have to tell my parents that you're here."

"Why do we have to do that?"

"Because if I hide you and they find out they will kill me. I'm hoping that it will be a softer blow if I tell them you're here."

"I guess that makes sense." Kara smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Mon-el." She said smiling as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Kara Zor-el." Kara felt Mon-el wrap his arms around her and she couldn't help but be happy that she ran away to be with her lover.

The next morning Kara woke up to an empty bed. She sat up confused, why would Mon-el leave her? She thought about getting up and going to find him but then she remembered that she's not supposed to leave. She got up and put on one of Mon-el's t-shirts. She looked at herself into the mirror and smiled. That's when she heard the door open, she turned around and saw Mon-el. He smiled at her and ran up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to see you Kara. My parents aren't happy."

"Oh you told them already?"

"No, one of the servants saw us sneak in and told my parents. They weren't very happy to find that I'm in love with you. But I don't care, in a couple of days I'll be king and they won't have any control over me anymore." Kara felt nervous, she knew how much it meant to Mon-el that his parents liked her.

"I'm sorry Mon-el. I knew how much you wanted your parents to like me."

"Yeah, I did, but what's more important to me is that you love me. I love you Kara, that's why I brought you here. I want you to be in my life, Kara Zor-el. That's why I want you to marry me and be my mate."

"Oh wow, um-that's a big deal, could I maybe think about it?" Kara looked as the smile faltered from Mon-el's face.

"Oh, that's fine. Yeah, you could think about it if you really want to."

"Ok, thank you."

"Well, I'm going to go, I still have responsibilities, so you can wander the castle if you want or you can stay here." Mon-el walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Kara felt bad for hurting him, but she didn't want to rush things. Sure she loves Mon-el but she is afraid that they'll end up regretting this relationship. Kara got up and decided to go to the gardens where they had their first kiss. When she got there it looked the same. Sure there were a few changes but they weren't that noticeable. She sat down on the bench and thought for a while. She loved Mon-el, she did ever since she was little, but was she ready to be with him for the rest of her life? She didn't know the answer to that question. Kara remembered when they started dating, she couldn't trust him at all but slowly he became a better person. 

1 year ago

"Well, if it isn't Kara Zor-el of Krypton."

"Well, if it isn't Prince Mon-el of Daxam. Shouldn't you have a swarm of ladies around you?"

"Aww I see that you finally got that high and mighty attitude like the rest of your people."

"Excuse me, but I believe you also got that frat boy attitude you Daxamites have."

"Well, you can blame yourself for that. You did this to me, you broke my heart when you chose to go with your parents instead of staying with me."

"I was 12, you were 13, how was I supposed to stay with you."

"If you really loved me then we could've worked it out."

"But I do-I mean I did."

"You never loved me, a Kryptonian can't love a Daxamite."

"Well, maybe I did. And maybe I still do." Kara muttered that last part to herself but somehow Mon-el still heard it.

"You still love me?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I was heartbroken leaving you and I knew that one day I needed to be with you again. Then I heard about how you've been sleeping around a lot and it broke my heart to see the man I think I love being with other women."

"Well, lucky for you, there's no women around that I'm interested in except for you. Would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love too"

Now

Kara smiled at the memory. The two of them were so different but somehow they fell in love. She decided to go and find Mon-el and when she did she felt sick to her stomach. He was with his parents and they were talking, more like yelling, about her. She knew it was wrong but she decided to eavesdrop. 

"That girl is terrible, Mon-el! Why can't you listen and accept that."

"Because I love her mother! She's my everything and I don't want to live a life without her in it. I want to be with her until the end of time" 

"Mon-el, there are plenty of other women out there that would love to be your mate."

"Yes, but that woman is different, she loves me for me, not just because I'm a prince, or because of my looks. She's changed me for the better and if you can't accept that than maybe I shouldn't be here anymore."

"Mon-el don't you do something you'll regret later."

"No, mother I'm done." Kara watched as Mon-el walked away from his parents. Kara ran after Mon-el without being seen by his parents and eventually caught up with him in his room.

"Kara, were you listening to the conversation I had with my parents?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to be your mate, Mon-el, I shouldn't of doubted the fact that we belong together for eternity." 

"Kara, you don't know how hard it is to be in the family and have to deal with my parents. You make me the happiest man alive and I'm glad that I'll have you as a mate." Kara smiled as Mon-el's face lit up with excitement.

"Mon-el I know this sounds bad coming from me but you shouldn't run away from your problems. I did and I regret the fact that my parents won't be able to see us get married. If you run away you'll regret not giving your parents a chance."

"They aren't going to change Kara."

"You don't know until you try."

"Ok. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, but you're lucky I'm never going anywhere."

"I am, I'm the luckiest guy in the universe to have you Kara." 

"Yeah, you are" Kara kissed Mon-el, the kiss was heated but Kara pulled away before things got to steamy. 

Mon-el grabbed Kara's hand and lead her out of the room. He led her to the throne room where both his parents were. As soon as his parents noticed them Kara felt the harsh gaze from both of them.

"Why did you bring her here, Mon-el I told you no." 

"Mother, I love Kara and we're going to be mates whether you like it or not."

"Mon-el, I am your mother, you will do what I say."

"I don't care, I am a grown man and I can do what I want. I don't care that you can take away my power because that doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is if I'm with Kara." The two watched as the king and queen of Daxam looked at each other, most likely questioning on what to do with their son.

"Mon-el, we love you very much and we want you to be happy." Mon-el's father said and that relieved Kara but only for a second.

"But a Kryptonian girl is not what makes you happy." Mon-el's mother continued while glancing at Kara.

"How would you know mother. You don't get to decide what makes me happy. I make that choice, you can control everything else but this. I'm done being your prince." Kara looked at Mon-el shocked. She couldn't imagine Mon-el ever acting like this but at the same time she was proud. He stood up for himself and by doing that he showed that he was the man Kara knew he could be. Both the king and queen were shocked. They never expected their son to lash out on them but he did, all because of that Kryptonian. 

"If you want to be with her go ahead. But when Daxam falls we will all blame her." Mon-el took Kara out of there before his parents could change their minds. He took her back to his room and they both laid on the bed. It was silent between the two until Kara spoke up.

"I'm proud of you Mon-el. I never thought you would do that."

"I would do anything to protect you Kara. I love you and I don't care what my parents think about us."

"If you want Mon-el we can runaway to a different planet."

"No, I don't want to. I want to stay and prove my parents wrong. I want to make Daxam a better place and the only way I could do that is if I stay and be king. And I hope that you'll stay with me and be my queen."

"Of course I will. Wherever you go I go."

"I truly do love you Kara. I can't wait for our future together."

"I love you too Mon-el."

A Week Later 

Kara watched as Mon-el made his first speech as King. She was happy to see Mon-el be a leader, she knew that Mon-el would make Daxam a better place. Kara looked behind her to where Mon-el's parents were standing. They didn't look happy at what he was saying. She turned back around at Mon-el. She couldn't be happier with him. He was finally done with what he was saying and everyone applauded. Mon-el ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"That was the most terrifying thing I've ever done." 

"But you were amazing out there, Mon-el."

"I hope I was, I want to make Daxam a better place."

"And you are." Kara kissed Mon-el on the cheek and he smiled.

"I love you. I really love you, let's get married as soon as possible. I don't think I can wait any longer for you can finally be my queen."

"I don't think I can wait either Mon-el. I love you and I want everyone to know that."

"And they will, my dearest." Kara was the happiest girl in the world she had everything she ever wanted.

1 Month Later

"The king is ready for you."

"Ok, I'll be down in a second." Kara felt sick to her stomach. Sure she would finally be with Mon-el forever, but something felt wrong. She couldn't help but feel like she was throwing away her Kyrptonian roots. Sure Mon-el made sure that this mating ceremony  could be the closet thing to a Kryptonian wedding as possible, but it wasn't the same. Kara went downstairs and saw Mon-el standing by the stairs. He looked up at her and smiled. That smile reminded her why she fell in love with him in the first place. 

"There you are. I've been waiting for you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"You shouldn't be. It's just going to be us, well I did invite some special people."

"Who?"

"It's a secret. You'll have to wait till we enter the room." Kara rolled her eyes at Mon-el. Of course he would make it a surprise.

Once they walked in the room Kara didn't expect to see her parents there.

"Mom? Dad?" Kara ran towards her parents and hugged them.

"Kara! We've missed you so much!" Kara felt the happiest she's been in weeks.

"I can't believe you're here. I'm sorry I ran away. I just wanted to be with the person that I love. I never realized that I was leaving the other people I loved behind." Kara was in tears. She couldn't help but cry, she was selfish in leaving her family behind.

"It's okay Kara. We never should have freaked out on you. We let our hatred for Daxam get the best of us. But we now know that not all Daxamites are as bad as we thought." Kara smiled at her parents.

"Did Mon-el bring you here?"

"He did. We're happy that he let us come. We never knew a Daxamite could be so nice and selfless." Kara turned back to look at Mon-el. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He did this for her and now she was positive that he was the one. 

"I know I shouldn't interrupt this family reunion but I don't think I can wait any longer." Kara laughed and walked over to Mon-el. 

"Thank you. I'm the luckiest girl in the universe to have you."

"I would do anything for you Kara. I knew you missed Krypton so I contacted your parents."

"I love you Mon-el."

"I love you too Kara." Mon-el grabbed Kara's hand and led her to two chairs that were set up in the middle of the room. They both sat down and Mon-el smiled.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Of course." Kara smiled at Mon-el and took his hands in hers.

"Kara, I remember the first time I knew I loved you. I didn't understand that I did at first but then with each time I saw you I knew that I had to be with you. When we kissed for the very first time I knew you were the one that I would love till eternity. You changed me for the better Kara, I'm glad to have as my mate and my queen."

"Mon-el, at first I didn't know I had feelings for you, but once we kissed I knew I loved you. I hated myself for not staying with you but I knew it was wrong. Once I saw you again I realized how much I needed you. As I watched you become the man you are, I realized that you were always the one for me. I love you Mon-el, I'm happy to be your mate and your queen." Mon-el and Kara were both smiling and Mon-el leaned in and kissed Kara. Kara couldn't be happier, she was finally with the one she loved and she was never letting go. 

Later that night Mon-el carried Kara to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Mon-el please."

"What do you want Kara? Do you want me to fuck you? Make sure everyone knows your mine."

"Yes, please Mon-el fuck me."

"As you wish." Mon-el proceeded to remove Kara's clothes and then moved on with his own. Kara loved watching Mon-el undress, the way he bite his lip while he concentrates turns her on so much. For her it felt like everything was moving in slow motion but it wasn't. Mon-el finished and went back to Kara. He traced his fingers down to her heat and Kara couldn't help but buck her hips.

"Patience, Kara." Mon-el chuckled. He knew what he was doing to the Kryptonian and Kara hated it. Mon-el continued to trace his fingers all around her thighs and each time he got close to her pussy he would slide them away. Kara was a whimpering mess. She wanted Mon-el so bad she couldn't help it. 

After what felt like forever Mon-el finally inserted a finger in Kara's wet dripping pussy. Kara moaned in pleasure. Mon-el worked his finger at a steady pace. Not to fast but not to slow either. Mon-el inserted another finger and started to scissor Kara. Kara was wriggling in place from the pleasure. It felt so good but she wanted more she wanted him inside her. 

"Mon-el please. I want you in me now."

"So needy. Come on Kara I thought you wanted it nice and slow." Mon-el laughed. He loved torturing her when she's like this.

"No, I don't. Please just fuck me." Mon-el's fingers left Kara's pussy and he replaced them with his cock. He slowly pushed himself in, making sure that he wouldn't hurt the beautiful woman in front of him. Once he was in he slowly started to move. Kara loved watching him fuck especially when he was just making love. He fully concentrated on her pleasure instead of his own, that's why she loved him. Mon-el started to pick up the pace and soon he was pounding into her. Kara enjoyed every moment of it, and so did Mon-el because all that could be heard in the room was their moans. They were pretty sure that the whole planet could hear them but they didn't care. In this moment the only thing that matter was them. 

The two slowly found themselves reaching climax and that's when Mon-el started to have sloppy thrusts. 

"Mon-el I'm going to cum."

"Me too, cum for me Kara, I know you can." Kara came with a whimper and Mon-el kept thrusting inside her until he came with a loud moan. He stayed inside of her for a couple of minutes before he pulled out and laid next to Kara. He intertwined their hands together as they just laid there. They were happy and they loved each other what more did they need?


End file.
